The heat sink using liquid as coolant has a compact structure and is configured as a metal fin having a relatively thin plate or strip shape, or is configured as a pin-shaped structure. A fluid channel is arranged inside the heat sink, so as to allow a convective heat exchange to be generated between the fluid and a base plate of the heat sink, and thus the fluid can dissipate the thermal-power consumption generated by high-power electronic components disposed on a surface of the base plate.
In the related art, the base plate of the heat sink has a complicated structure, thus resulting in high technological requirements for processing the base plate. That is, the base plate is difficult to process, and a rate of qualified product is low, so that a cost of the heat sink is increased.